Isfahan
by Arkaham
Summary: Hyoga y Shun Una ciudad de ensueño, la noche única del año...


**.:Isfahan:.**

La noche en esa bella ciudad de Isfahan caía lentamente, las brisas cálidas pronto terminarían y la frescura de la noche se disfrutaría en pleno.

-¿Volvemos?- pregunto el hermoso chico de cabellos dorados, sentando en una de esas banquitas a la mitad de la plaza de Meid-e-shah, los turistas a sus alrededores lentamente abandonaban la plaza iluminada alegremente por luces naranjas.

-No- respondió el chico acunándose mas entre los brazos de su amado –me gusta ver las estrellas así contigo Hyoga- complementó rodeando tiernamente el cuerpo de su devoto compañero y fiel amante que a los ojos de otras ciudades podría ser llamado esposo.

Hyoga no respondió limitándose sencillamente a corresponder el abrazo, admirando lo que mas amaba en el mundo: Shun.

La primera estrella en aparecer fue portadora de las primeras ventiscas frías, Shun se estremeció un poco y su amado rubio lo sintió, poniendo a ambos de pie e iniciando el trayecto de regreso al hotel. Sin duda a cada paso, por cada metro que recorría a su lado, por cada instante que estaba a su lado sentía una enorme dicha, una felicidad que valía todas las penas acaecidas en tiempos pasados y que ahora estaban mas que borradas.

Shun no dejaba de abrazar a su amado, pese a las pesadas miradas que les dedicaban los demás en la calle, Isfahan podía ser un poco estricta en cuanto ver a dos hombres demostrándose su cariño mutuo, pero al ser la ciudad un importante atractivo turístico, tenia cierta tolerancia. Shun había aprendido a desviar esas miradas y prefería ver los ojos que tanto amaban y recíprocamente le amaban, olvidándose del mundo que les rodeaba…

Un par de cuadradas más y llegarían al hotel, la calle estaba bien iluminaba y las tiendas aun estarían abiertas un par de horas más. Un grupo de adolescentes paso a su lado rápidamente gritando en alemán e ingles demasiadas cosas, quizás estaban alegres por algo o quizás…

-Miren un par de niñazas- gritó uno, Hyoga pidió a Shun silenciosamente dejarlos ir, ya habían pasado por esto en otra ciudad y no hacia falta repetirlo.

-He pero si una parece princesa- al parecer los chicos no pensaban del mismo modo, rodeando rápidamente a Hyoga que se había detenido abrazando a Shun de una manera protectora, aunque en sus ojos no había miedo ni oído, sencillamente paz.

Después de todo, estaba al lado del hombre que amaba.

-Las niñazas quieren un poco de chocolate- gritó uno de los jóvenes atrás de ellos.

Los jóvenes comenzaron a sacar de sus bolsillos diferentes artículos, que iban desde golosinas hasta armas, parecía que su conciencia colectiva les ordenase molestar a esos dos, y quizás hasta divertirse en mas de una forma.

Shun pudo ver la indiferencia de lo dueños de los locales a ambos lados de la calle cerrando sus negocios, como si fuera una medida de precaución. Como si estuviese la suerte echada. El apretón de Hyoga le dio confianza. Ambos se separaron uno del otro, se miraron, largamente, ignorando a los chicos, no había nada mas importante en ese momento que el tenerse el uno al otro.

Hyoga tomo las manos de Shun entre las suyas, arrodillándose para besarlas, como si Shun fuese un precioso regalo, un rey al cual adorar, esto pareció confundir un poco más a la banda, pero no bajo sus ganas de divertirse.

Los dos hermosos chicos se sonrieron un momento y como si ya lo tuvieran planeado, Hyoga se levanto aprovechando el impulso para jalar a shun alzándolo un par de metros dejándolo fuera del alcance de los niños, al siguiente momento Hyoga corrió y se deslizo entre los pies de sus agresores, comenzando a correr al lado de Shun. Los niños asombrados emprendieron la persecución tras la pareja.

Un redoble a una esquina y estos desaparecían por completo, los jóvenes se apuraron y siguieron corriendo, algunos se quedaron y buscaron mientras los demás siguieron corriendo.

Una hora después, Hyoga y Shun entraban al vestíbulo del hotel con la sonrisa mas grande que haya visto la recepcionista, los dos parecían haber corrido bastante, y estaban felices, no hablaron nada y fueron a su habitación mirándose divertidos.

Dentro de su habitación, Hyoga se dedico largamente a mirar a Shun, como si nunca lo hubiera hecho antes, y la mirada era reciproca. Los dedos fríos del rubio se posaron en la calida mejilla de Shun acercándolo lentamente, todo el día habían esperando este momento de intimidad para demostrar su afecto con un beso suave en los dulces labios del otro, que apenas rozaron y Shun apartó a Hyoga.

"¡Una caja!" grito acercándose al objeto, dejando al rubio con ganas de hacerle pagar esa noche…. Mas al verle arrodillar a su pequeño coralcito de ojos esmeraldas, sonrió y fue a su lado.

Una caja de casi 80 centímetros de alta, con una sola etiqueta, 'Para Hyoga y Shun Kido, Isfahan'

"¿Quién pudo mandarla?" preguntó buscando una manera de abrir la caja, sencillamente envuelta en papel con motivos navideños, nieve, árboles de navidad, renos etc etc

"veamos" Hyoga buscó entre sus pertenencias algo con que abrir la caja y lo mejor que encontró fue unas pequeñas tijeras en la maleta de shun. Con habilidad y presteza, pronto quitaron el envoltorio y abrieron la caja, rellena de bolitas blancas.

Shun metió la mano y lo primero que encontró fue un sobre, con la misma leyéndolo abrió y lo leyó..

"Queridos Shun e Hyoga

Hace ya casi un año que contrajeron nupcias en Japón y hace un año que solo sabemos de ustedes por las postales que envían. Ya sabíamos que esta navidad, seguro la habrían olvidado, viajando por todas esas ciudades…. Así que… decidimos darle una sorpresa.

Saludos.

Shiryu, Seiya Sahori e Ikki."

Los dos se quedaron confundidos por la pequeña carta, Shun volvió a meter la mano a la caja y saco un pequeño conejo de peluche

"_Kropik!"_ pronunció Shun feliz alzando al pequeño conejo entre sus brazos, Hyoga no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a su conejito tan feliz, a Shun sonriendo y danzando con el hermoso conejo.

"¡Sorpresa!" gritaron cuatro voces apareció por la puerta de baño trayendo consigo un arbolito de navidad, cajas, un enorme recipiente con algo delicioso y unas mas pequeñas.

Hyoga no cabía de felicidad al igual que Shun, ambos ayudaron a arreglar la mesa y el pequeño árbol poniéndolo al lado de la entrada, contrastaba fuertemente el verde oscuro del árbol con los matices marrones y sepias del cuarto de madera engalanado con hermosos tapices tejidos en rojos u negros.

En breve los 6 amigos estaban sentados alrededor de la pequeña mesa, Hyoga en una silla sosteniendo en sus piernas a Shun, a su lado Ikki contento de ver a su pequeño hermano, pero contento de verlo feliz, al lado Shiryu que hacia de mediador entre Ikki y Seiya, claro Seiya al lado de Shiryu, enfrente de Ikki, y en la esquina al lado de Hyoga y Shun. Sahori.

"Ya sabíamos que se les olvidaría la navidad" comenzó seiya

"'si la montaña no va a Mahoma, Mahoma va a la montaña'" pronuncio un antiguo proverbio, haciendo que todos asintieran, Sahori entonces alzo la tapadera del recipiente y un delicioso aroma invadió la habitación.

"Feliz navidad hermanito" Inició Ikki, sonaba extraño esa frase en voz del hermano mayor de Shun, pero estaba llena de una sincera convicción de desearle felicidad a su hermano, aunque eso significase que no lo viera otro año.

Sencillamente el verle sonriendo, tan cómodo en brazos de Hyoga abrazando ese tonto conejo de peluche regalado el día de cumpleaños, hacia un año antes, causando la mayor dicha al pequeño ese día de su cumpleaños y …

"Gracias… no saben lo feliz que nos hacen" sonrió Shun expresándose por los dos.

"¿Cuándo piensan volver?" pregunto Sahori sirviendo las porciones del guiso que sería la cena de navidad.

Hyoga y Shun se miraron un momento, indecisos por volver a Japón, habían pasado un año maravilloso juntos y solos, recorriendo el mundo, pasando las noches mas románticas de sus vidas, disfrutando la vida al lado del otro.

Y quizás ya era hora de volver al lado de sus amigos.

"Regresaremos con ustedes" expresó Shun el deseo de ambos, no necesitaban hablarse para comprenderse, sus miradas todo lo decían.

"Entonces disfrutemos de la cena!" gritó alegremente Seiya al recibir su plato.

Los 4 amigos se sintieron felices de saber que regresarían al Japón con sus dos mejores amigos, y podrían ser testigos de esa felicidad que les mantenía unidos y los mantendría atados aun si la muerte los llegase a separar.

Al terminar la cena, acompañada de algunas canciones y brindis con vino local y deseos de buenas épocas, Seiya y shiryu fueron los primeros en abandonar la habitación seguidos de Sahori, ahora solo quedaba Ikki con su hermano e Hyoga.

"Esa es mi promesa Ikki" afirmo nuevamente Hyoga acunando en sus brazos a Shun ya casi dormido pero haciendo el esfuerzo de ver el rostro de su hermano. Hyoga saco de su mano un pequeño anillo y lo acerco a Ikki, quien curioso lo levanto y vio el grabado en el interior

"¿Qué es lo que dice?" pregunto tras comprobar que no podía leer los caracteres

"Lo que el amor ata, nada desbarata" susurró Shun antes de bostezar, y finalmente acomodarse en los brazos de Hyoga y rendirse al sueño. El rubio lo abrazo tras recibir su anillo de vuelta, cargando con toda ternura a su querido Shun hacia la cama, Ikki le preparó la cama, para acomodar a Shun en ella y dejarle dormir.

Hyoga no pudo evitar peinarle un poco los cabellos y besarle en los labios a modo de despedida esa noche y dejo espacio para que Ikki, besara en la frente a su hermano menor deseándole una feliz navidad y una buena noche.

"mas vale que sigas así pato" hablo Ikki con cierta rudeza a lo que Hyoga solo dedico una sonrisa amable acompañándolo a la salida de la habitación.

"nunca dejaré de quererlo ni cuidarlo" afirmó Hyoga "ni la muerte me disuadirá de lo contrario" afirmo y eso contento a Ikki.

El rubio volvió a la cama tras echar el pestillo en la puerta y apagar las luces, gateando una vez que se subió en ella hasta donde estaba Shun, besando de nuevo aquellos labios rosados consagrados solo para el rubio. Aquel beso alentó a Shun a moverse y abrazar el cuello de su amor, forzándolo a quedar sobre él.

"creí que nunca….." susurró al oído Shun, quitando el exceso de ropa en su rubio al tiempo que Hyoga hacia lo propio con su conejito.

"Te quiere tu hermano" replicó Hyoga antes de que Shun pudiese terminar la frase, apartando la ropa innecesaria.

"Deseaba que esta noche…. Fuera nuestra noche" comentó Shun invitando a Hyoga adentrarse en las cobijas, compartiendo calidez en esa noche en que las estrellas regalaban su luz por unos hermosos ventanales al otro lado de la habitación.

"Ha sido nuestra noche" susurró Hyoga al oído, besándolo con cuidado, provocando que las manos de su conejito se movieran a lugares calidos de la piel de Hyoga, liberando sensaciones reprimidas en el transcurso del día..

La luz de las pequeñas lámparas daban la sensación de extrema calidez, y allí donde estaba el pequeño árbol , una de las lámparas trazaba su silueta celestialmente. Hyoga agradecía esta luz dorada y escasa mientras degustaba centímetro a centímetro la calida piel de Shun en su largo trayecto de los labios carnosos al vientre con cientos de paradas en lugares que conocía a la perfección provocando en su Shun mas de mil sensaciones y provocando otro millar más.

Así para cuando la lengua del rubio se posó en esa piel exageradamente calida y después de una melodía con la voz de Shun buscaba los recónditos lugares mas inaccesibles y calidos y cambiar la tonada.

A Shun le gustaban esos momentos, abrazando a su conejito de peluche en sustitución del cuerpo calido de su rubio dedicado a hacerle feliz por cualquier medio.

Poco después Shun aparto a su conejito sentándolo en la almohada como mugo testigo del intercambio tierno del amor demostrado con algo mas allá de besos y caricias una vez que Shun reclamó los labios de Hyoga para si, apretando las cobijas en el momento en que ambos unían mas sus vidas, sus almas y sus cuerpos.

Una demostración que _Kropik _el peluche vería muchas veces más en distintas formas, pero siempre con intensidad y amor.

Los dos podían quedarse horas mirándose mutuamente debajo de las cobijas sin que otra cosa se interpusiera, sin prestar atención al exterior…

La luz del día penetro calidamente en la habitación, prometiendo a los viajeros en Isfahan un día calido, los cantos de las mezquitas resonaron suavemente como cada mañana al salir del sol. Hyoga abrazaba a sus dos conejitos, Shun profundamente dormido en sus brazos y _Kropik _en los suyos. Disfrutando de esos momentos antes de que apareciera Seiya o Ikki y se acabará ese momento de intimidad.

"Buenos días" se despertó Shun sin abrir los ojos, los rítmicos himnos, seguramente dedicados a la navidad le habían despertado.

"Feliz Navidad Shun" susurró Hyoga depositando un beso a manera de regalo.

"Feliz Navidad Hyoga"

Pocas horas después se reunieron los 6 amigos para festejar la navidad todos juntos, charlando haciendo planes para cuando volviesen a Japón.

Unos día por Isfahan fue el regalo más preciado y atesorado por Seiya, Shiryu Ikki y Sahori…..

**.:.O.WA.RI.:.  
**

Feliz Navidad a todos, dedico este fic a todo aquel que lo lea, con todo mi cariño y pase una navidad de esas irrepetible. y La pasen de maravilla con las personas que aman.

Millones de besosesos****


End file.
